


Call Me Back Again

by undercalicoskies



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercalicoskies/pseuds/undercalicoskies
Summary: December 8th, 1980 was supposed to be another normal day for John, until it wasn't. Suddenly, John finds himself lost in a once familiar city, 40 years into the future. Where can he go? Is there anyone left from his life that will remember him? Why is he here in the first place?AU where John travels to 2019, eventually finding Paul. Maybe this time he can fix what they had messed up, all those years ago.
Relationships: John Lennon & Julian Lennon, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Sean Lennon, John Lennon & Yoko Ono, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono, Paul McCartney/Nancy Shevell
Comments: 35
Kudos: 63





	Call Me Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is fictional, not meant to disrespect any of the actual people included.

It had all happened so fast. At first he thought it might’ve been fireworks, but why would anyone set them off on a Monday in December? The air was particularly cold that night, though the feeling wasn’t foreign to him. Everything was going dark. It wasn't sudden, not in the way you’d expect. It was a tired feeling, the drift between falling asleep and actually sleeping. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. The world around him became heavier, as objects turned into hazy shapes of nothingness. A familiar voice stood out from the loud ringing in his ears, but his hearing wouldn’t hold out for much longer. 

An empty silence. 

It was peaceful, really. It reminded him of the few nights where nothing would keep him up. Though now he wasn’t sure where he was, if he was anywhere. 

A bright light. 

The sound of a thousand car horns jolted him up from the middle of the street. John turned to look back at the car that had nearly run him over, meeting the eyes of an angry taxi cab driver who was now giving him the finger. 

The cab itself was odd, nothing like the ones he was used to seeing on his daily walks in New York City. Come to think of it, none of the cars that filled up the streets looked right in any way. Surveying the area, he recognized the sharp corner of the upper west side manhattan building he called home. 

And yet there was still something about it that was off. There was no one standing guard at the entrance, as the gate was open. He couldn’t remember why he was outside in the first place.

“Not as sharp a memory as you used to have aye Lennon?” he muttered to himself. 

He made his way past the arch of the building, entering the door from the side into the main lobby. He was caught off guard by the man he saw at the front desk. There were only ever two people that worked the front desk, Jose Perdomo and Jay Hastings. He had never seen the man at the front desk in his entire time living there. Confused, John approached the desk, keeping his distance just in case. 

“Um, hello there” he said, waiting for the man to look up from his computer of sorts, nothing like John had ever seen.

The man who was typing hurriedly stopped abruptly, clearly not expecting anyone. 

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” 

“Actually I was just wondering where Jose was, he’s usually around this time.”

“I’m sorry sir, I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re referring to. Do you live here?”

“I do, apartment seventy-two.” 

The man turned his attention from John to the computer, checking to see who resided there. 

“I’m sorry sir it appears that you’re mistaken, Yoko Ono currently resides there.” 

John stared at the man in bewilderment, wondering if he was alright in the head. 

“I know that, she’s my wife. We live together.” John said in a snarky tone. 

“Oh really? I wasn’t aware of her remarrying anyone.”

John glared at the man, quickly losing his patience the more he spoke. 

“Remarried? Look I know you’re new here and it’s probably your first day so I’ll just be going up to my flat. Good day.” 

Just as John was about to walk past the front desk, a large man appeared from the corner, stopping directly in front of John before he could get anywhere. 

“Is there a problem here?” the larger man asked the man behind the counter. 

“Can you please escort this gentleman out?” 

John looked up at the man, who had to be at least 6’4, and decided he wanted no part of this. 

“Look, you don’t have to toss me out, I’ll leave on me own.” John then once again approached the desk.

“Can you at least leave Yoko a message for me?” 

“Do you have any identification on you sir?” 

John sighed, reaching for the inside of the pockets of his favorite leather jacket. He pulled out his wallet, handing over his id to the man at the desk. 

The man accepted it, lifting it up to his eye level. Squinting at it, he glanced back and forth between John and the id in front of him. 

John noticed the puzzled look on the man’s face, as he shoved the id back into John’s hand. 

“You know this is a sick joke you’re trying to pull here sir. Please leave immediately.”

Before John could say anything, the larger man escorted him out of the lobby, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk just outside. 

What the hell was happening? 

  
  
  
  



End file.
